


These Three Kinks Recording

by HPswl_cumbercookie



Series: Johnlock Comes A-Wassailing Recordings [8]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Don't copy to another site, Fan Recording, Humor, M/M, Mild Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:50:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21887569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPswl_cumbercookie/pseuds/HPswl_cumbercookie
Summary: You can't kink-shame the shameless.A recording of lyrics by ChrisCalledMeSweetie
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Series: Johnlock Comes A-Wassailing Recordings [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1236842
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5
Collections: Sing Me a Song





	These Three Kinks Recording

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [These Three Kinks](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8634397) by [ChrisCalledMeSweetie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrisCalledMeSweetie/pseuds/ChrisCalledMeSweetie). 

> Long time no see! I have another recording for you guys! These Three Kinks, I hope you enjoy.


End file.
